Two Reflections To One
by SereneCalamity
Summary: She had been his best friend for as long as he could remember. And now he was stuck trying to pinpoint the exact moment he fell in love with her. Olicity.
1. Chapter 1

_I haven't written a multi-chapter story for this category yet and I thought it was about time I tried. This is just a tester chapter, see if you guys are into it? It is a bit short, I do know that, but you guys will get the idea of the story, so hopefully you'll be able to let me know if it's something you'll be interested in? It is OOC for some of them, I will warn you of that._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters._

"What about that one?" Oliver Queen nodded across the crowded club to where a petite brunette was standing with her friends at a high table. She had been shooting looks over at a table full of guys next to them, but didn't appear exceptionally interested in them. And given she hadn't made a move yet, clearly showed that she wasn't all that keen. "She clearly wants to hook up tonight, but she doesn't look interested in the guys in suits next to her. Give her something different."

"But she's surronded by her herd," Tommy Merlyn groaned. "We need to get her away from them."

"And that is why we have our wing woman," Oliver grinned, slinging an arm around Felicity Smoaks shoulder. Felicity crinkled up her nose and poked out her tongue. "C'mon, Liss. This man has not been laid in two weeks—take pity on him!" Felicity looked over at Tommy, who stuck out his lower lip and blinked up at her with big, puppy dog eyes. Oliver laughed, taking another drink from his tumbler of scotch. Felicity let out a huff and threw back the butterscotch shot they had just ordered a round of, rolling her shoulders and rubbing her lips together to even out her bright coloured lipstick. "Look at her, getting her game face on," Oliver teased lightly with a grin.

"Shut up," Felicity rolled her eyes. She turned on her heel to face the group of girls.

"Go get 'em, girl," Oliver laughed, slapping her on the ass playfully as she walked away. Felicity joined the group of girls at their table, and a moment later she was laughing and talking to them. "She's a natural."

"Doesn't it worry you how much we need her?" Tommy asked, tilting his head to the side. "I mean, guys have been getting laid for centuries without a wing woman, and here we are, relying on a blonde."

"Not just any blonde," Oliver corrected. "_Our_ blonde. Back to your original argument; guys have also been getting shot down over and over for centuries. And dude—I've seen you attempt to function without Liss. It's not pretty."

"What are you on about?" Tommy looked indignant as he finished his drink. "I got with that waitress when we went on that bachelor weekend." Oliver tilted his head to the side, squinting slightly as he remembered back to the night several months ago.

"I'm actually pretty certain that was out of pity," Oliver said. "And she was a six at best, with the worst laugh in the world. No where near as attractive in any way, shape or form as a girl that you could pull with Liss. And I'm not just talking about with girls. I'm talking about wth life in general. Whenever your dad's a jerk, she's the one bringing you beer and letting you cry on her shoulder." Tommy scoffed but Oliver continued, grinning. "She was the one that organized the party bus for your twenty-first and who found out that girl you were seeing was a stripper and just after your money."

"To be honest, I could have done without finding out about Leeah for a little bit longer," Tommy grinned. "That girl could suck cock like a—"

"Tommy," came a sharp voice from behind him and he cut off his sentence, spinning around on his heel and facing Felicity and the brunette he had been eyeing. Felicity narrowed her eyes at him for a moment before smiling brightly at the girl next to her, a complete transformation of the look her eyes were giving off, something only Oliver and Tommy would be able to read. "Tommy, this is Isabel Rochev. She's just got an internship at the Starling News. Isabel," she held out a hand to her friend. "This is Tommy, one of my best friends, and definitely one of the best men you could meet in this city."

"Well, I'm lucky you introduced me," Isabel said lightly, smiling widely at Tommy. Tommy shot a 'thank you' smile over the brunettes head as they moved down the bar to speak by themselves. Oliver leaned against the bar next to Felicity as they people watched. It was half past one in the morning and people were now moving past the point of tipsy to just plain drunk. Not that Oliver was one to judge, the colored strobe lights were all beginning to blur into one massive rainbow and people were starting to fade into each other.

"We still on for brunch tomorrow?" Oliver asked as he waved down a waitress and asked for a refill.

"Of course," Felicity shot him a grin. "You bring me cronuts and I'll put my fancy new coffee machine to work."

"Why not muffins? Blueberry muffins? We had cronuts last week," Oliver pointed out. Her mouth dropped open as though she was horrified by his suggestion.

"And we have also had cronuts every weekend for the past three months, except that one Sunday when Tommy went home with that girl without his phone and we spent the entire day looking for him!" Felicity exclaimed. "And we will continue to have cronuts at Sunday brunch because cronuts, my dear Oliver, are the food of the Gods." He laughed, shaking his head at her indignant expression. The waitress returned, clearly aware of who he was and knowing that it was a smart idea to get him served quickly. His reputation as a generous tipper wasn't the only one she seemed to know, because she arched her back just slightly more to push up her breasts and sent him a flirtatious smirk.

"What you think of her?" Oliver questioned, glancing over his shoulder at Tommy and Isabel.

"She's an intern, but her shoes cost her at least two thousand dollars," Felicity crinkled up her nose in obvious contempt. "Which means she has a rich mummy or daddy who probably brought her the position at the paper."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow, a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. "You think that she's some little rich girl who's parents paid for her to get a job? In Starling city? Are you sure about that?" The sarcasm that laced his voice was clear and Felicity rolled her eyes as he started laughing at her disgusted expression. "And I know for a fact that the dress you're wearing now was well over a thousand—you and the other one dragged me out when you were trying that on."

"She has a name," Felicity muttered.

"She's annoying, and I don't want to talk about her," Oliver sounded almost childish.

"Oh, come _on_. You just think she's annoying because you've tried to sleep with her at least twice and she's turned you down," Felicity laughed. "God, Sara's one of the only girls in this city with some sense—not sleeping with you or Tommy."

"I resent that," Oliver stated.

"No you don't," Felicity stuck out her tongue at him and he laughed.

"Besides, she doesn't count, because _technically_, she's not sleeping with anyone without a V!"

"Whatever. And in regards to that comment about my dress; you know for a fact that my father had nothing to do with me getting a job," her voice had a bitter edge. The smile on Oliver's face was quickly wiped and he breathed out through his nose, sobering up quickly.

"You know that's not what I was implying," he said. Felicity was quiet and Oliver mentally kicked himself. He opened his mouth to say something else when she reached over to take the tumbler from his hand, throwing back the remaining bourbon and wincing as it burned down her throat. "Felicity—"

"I'll see you tomorrow, yeah? Right now, I need to get laid," the blonde stalked into the crowds of people, her ass swaying tantalizingly from side to side. He couldn't help but trace it with his eyes, biting down on his lower lip as he did. Oliver watched as she approached a handsome looking man in jeans and a button down shirt. As usual, she went for someone who was the complete opposite of the men she was around all day. He looked like he was in the middle class and Oliver could practically hear him stumbling over his words at Felicity's direct manner. No that Oliver was biased—ass was ass at the end of the day. But, apart from society events where she was required to bring someone who took home over six figures, he never saw her with anyone that would work in the upper half of Starling.

He loved watching her. He especially loved watching her when she didn't know he was; because then she didn't make faces at him or get annoyed at him for making him feel uncomfortable. She laughed, putting the man at ease, touching his arm, and then running her finger down the front of his shirt. She tossed her hair over her shoulder, pursing her brightly colored lips together and nodding attentively to whatever the man was saying. She closed the deal quickly, and then they were moving out of the club. She didn't hook up with people very often—no where near as often as Tommy did or as much as the papers said Oliver did, but she was damn skilled at what she did. No one could resist her gorgeous laugh or her cute, button nose.

Just like him.

Oliver had been to bed with Felicity exactly twice.

First time, he could barely remember, but the bitemarks and scratches teased him for weeks afterward.

The second was enough to make him jealous of every other man she was with.

"Fuck," he grunted, holding up a hand for the waitress to come over and re-fill his glass.

_So what do you guys think? Think I should continue it? Let me know :)_

_Now, on another subject; New Year Resolutions and all that shit. I am so _not _a New Year, New Me kind of person, and I totally mock anyone else who is like that (including most of my best friends) but I do try and make a couple of improvements and beginning of a new year is a good time as any to try. So on each of my updates I'm going to put up two things that has made me happy, or smile, or giggle through the week. It's not going to be anything like my hubby (who is this sexy hunk of awesomeness that lights up my life) or my best friends or family (also complete and utter darlings). It's going to be purely superficial shit, and you guys can do what you want with that information ;)_

_This week; Ian Somerhalder a.k.a Damon Salvatore. Okay, sooooo if you don't know who this blue eyed devil is, or don't think he's attractive in the slightest then I don't know what you're planet you're from. This guy makes me wet every time he comes on screen. OH. MY. GOD. Second is the song _We Come Running _by Youngblood Hawke. I know, I know, it's an old song, but I totally hated it until about a week ago when I saw it on a TV series, and then my opinion totally changed. It's just such a feel good song!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much for your reviews! God, you guys fill me with warm fuzzies._

Oliver rapped his knuckles twice against Felicity's door, shifting feet as he waited for her to answer. When there was no movement inside, he checked the time on his phone. It was after ten thirty, which was well after the time they usually met. He knocked again, and then pulled out his keys, unlocking her door and stepping inside. The curtains weren't shut in the lounge, so Felicity was either awake, or when she had gotten home last night she hadn't even hesitated before going straight to her bedroom. He loved her apartment; it was so Felicity, and completely opposite to his own. The lounge suite was light blue with pink and turquoise rugs thrown over them and green cushions propped up. Photos and nick-nacks littered the tables and hung on the walls. The curtains were light blue and there were fresh flowers in the vase on the table.

"Felicity?" Oliver called out, putting down the bag from their favourite bakery down on her dining room table. "Felicity, you here?" There was a thud in her bedroom and he looked across the lounge as a man, the man from last night, came out of the bedroom, his pants undone, shirt unbuttoned and hair a complete mess.

Oliver was going to bet that the curtains were open because she had gone straight to bed last night.

"Uh, hey, man," he looked a little nervous. To be fair, if Oliver went home with a girl and then a random male showed up, he would have been nervous too.

"Oliver!" Felicity came out of the room behind the man, wearing a pair of shorts and an oversized jersey. "Max was just leaving."

"Oh, right," the man looked back at her with raised eyebrows. "I'll see you later." He looked like he wanted to lean in for a kiss but Felicity walked around him and over to Oliver. She kissed him on the cheek and then looked over his shoulder at the table.

"Cronuts?" She asked with a grin.

"I also sprung for churros," Oliver added.

"Ooh, you spoil me," Felicity stuck out her tongue as she ducked into the kitchen. Oliver's eyes went back to Max, who was buttoning up his shirt arranging his hair. He pursed his lips and nodded his head at the taller man, quickly making his way to the front door. "Bye!" Felicity called as she grabbed one of the cronuts from the bag and then walked into the kitchen to turn on the coffee machine.

"Ouch," Oliver shook his head. "That was harsh."

"What?" She asked through a mouthful of pastry.

"Now that's attractive," he grinned as he joined her in the kitchen, pushing off the ground so that he was sitting on her bench. Felicity shrugged, clearly not caring about the pastry flakes around her mouth, swiping at her lips with the back of her hand. "You. You're what's harsh. That guy looked like a kicked puppy." Felicity shrugged.

"It was purely good sex. Isn't that what guys like? Besides, what did he expect afterwards—a thank you balloon?" She raised an eyebrow at him and Oliver shook his head with a snort. "Hey, dude, no judgements. I have seen you and Tommy do far worse. I remember that girl from high school—Lucy? Leslie?"

"Lana," Oliver supplied, knowing exactly what situation she was talking about.

"Lana," she snapped her fingers together in recognition. "I remember coming over after Tommy's eighteenth and she was throwing your clothes out the window because you offered her a hundred bucks just to leave."

"She wouldn't stop talking!" He protested, laughing. "Shit, I was _so _hungover and she was acting like we needed to talk about our who life story at seven in the morning."

"You're a pig," Felicity laughed, pulling two mugs out of the cupboard and pouring them both coffee. Oliver watched as she went over to the fridge and bent forward slightly to get out the milk. Her shorts tightened over her perfect ass, cupping her creamy globes and making Oliver suck in a sharp breath. He quickly diverted his gaze as she turned around the walked back over to where the coffee mugs were and tilted his head to the side.

"_Was_ a pig," he corrected her. "I like to think I've grown."

"Okay, I'll give you that," Felicity conceded as she put two teaspoon of sugar into his coffee and then dipped a finger into the brown liquid to taste it. She made a face and then handed it to him. "I don't know how you have it so sweet." Oliver took a long drink from it and then grinned at her.

"It's perfect," he told her.

"It's disgusting," she replied, screwing up her nose in a completely adorable way that made Oliver grin every time.

"What's disgusting is that you always put your finger into my coffee before giving it to me," he pointed out.

"I have to make sure it tastes the way you like it," she shrugged. He honestly didn't care, he thought it was pretty adorable the way she always tested his coffee, and knew exactly how he took it. "Plus, my fingers are clean. More than I can say for you." He grinned at her as she grabbed her own coffee cup and lead the way into her dining room, which combined with her lounge. They sat down at the small table next to the ceiling to floor windows that looked out over the busy city of Starling, sun streaming through and warming them. They sat in silence for a few minutes, drinking coffee and eating Oliver's bakery food before Felicity stretched out her legs underneath the table and then lifted them so they were on his lap. "So who did you go home with last night? Find some pretty, drunk girl?" She teased.

"I resent that you think a girl needs to be drunk to go home with me," Oliver pouted. She waved a hand noncommitedly and he grinned. "Nah, no girl." She frowned slightly and tilted her head to the side, her blonde hair falling forward over her shoulder.

"Why?" She asked.

"Why did I need to?" He asked, lowering his hands from where they were coffee mug to her feet on his lap, rubbing at the arch of her foot, where she was always tense.

"Because you...Ah, shit," her eyes closed momentarily as his thumbs dug into her foot. "Because you haven't been laid in a while." Oliver frowned and his movements froze. "Hey!" She protested, pouting and wiggling her toes at him.

"How do you know it's been a while since I was laid?" He asked.

"I don't know," Felicity shrugged. "I just haven't had one of the texts from you in a while," she grinned.

"Just because I haven't text you and told you that I need you to pretend to my girlfriend to get some chick out of my apartment doesn't mean I haven't been getting laid. Maybe it just means that I haven't gone home with any crazies lately," he replied, resuming his ministrations on her feet. He liked the way her eyes closed and she tilted her head back, her pretty, pink lips parting slightly as she enjoyed the massage.

"The last one I remember seeing you with is that scary one from your mums dinner—Helena?" Felicity said, her eyes still closed.

"I didn't sleep with Helena," Oliver told her as he switched the foot he was massaging. That caught her attention and she straightened up to look at him. "What?" He asked, almost defensively. "I just wasn't...Into it."

"Oliver Queen. I've never known you not to be into someone with a pair of boobs," she looked surprised. "I honestly thought you went home with her."

"We shared a town car back to her place, where I dropped her off, and then went back to my apartment," he shrugged again. "Wasn't into it."

"Yeah, she strikes me as the kind of girl that would call out a hit on you if you don't call her back the next day," Felicity observed, wrinkling her nose. "Which you wouldn't do. So I would probably be attending your funeral right now, and enduring all those phonies our parents call our friends saying nice things about you—nice things that would be so far from the truth it's pathetic."

"Hey!"

"So you actually did me a favor by not sleeping with her. Saved me a lot of hassle," she concluded with a smirk.

"Right," Oliver rolled his eyes. "Anyway, don't think I haven't noticed that you haven't been with many guys lately."

"Yup," she made a face. "Max was the first guy in almost a month. And not exactly the best one to break the drought with."

"So that means that Tommy is the one out of the three of us getting laid the most. And with his game, that's really worrying," Oliver grinned and Felicity laughed. He moved his hands to take another drink of coffee and she dropped her feet back to the ground. "Thea's seeing someone."

"Ooh, is he cute?" Felicity asked with a cheeky smile.

"He'd look cuter if he stopped kissing her," Oliver dead-panned.

"She's eighteen now, Ollie," she reminded him. "Remember us at eighteen?"

"If he is anything like us at eighteen, I will cut his cock off," his face was a thundercloud and Felicity laughed again. She sobered up and shook her head.

"Thea's a smart girl, smarter than what we were," Felicity assured him. "And she's got all of our bad examples to learn from. She will be fine."

"Yeah," he pursed his lips and shrugged. "He's not the normal kind of guy that she goes after; ya know. Rich on mummy and daddy's trust fund and thinking that he's God's gift to earth."

"So in other words, completely opposite from you and Tommy," she poked out her tongue. "She should be absolutely fine then!" There was a knock at the front door, and then the sound of a key in the lock before a head popped around the corner. "I'm glad that the spare keys that I gave you two for _emergencies _are put to good use."

"You guys started without me!" Tommy cried out, ignoring her statement, as he saw the coffees and empty bakery bag.

"It's almost eleven thirty. That's officially out of brunch territory and into early lunch," Felicity defended.

"Stop trying to make yourself feel better," Tommy grumbled as he flicked the coffee machine on and then came to take the third seat at her table. "You guys could have text me."

"And interrupted you and Ms Fancy Pants?" Felicity raised an eyebrow.

"Good point," Tommy grinned. He reached over to take a sip from Oliver's coffee cup and then wrinkled up his nose. "Why do you have it so sweet, man?"

"See?!" Felicity laughed. "It's not just me!"

"That's why you guys have your own coffee cups. Leave mine alone," Oliver snatched his cup back and glared at the two of them.

"Thea has a boyfriend," Felicity said, to catch Tommy up on conversation.

"Oh really?" Tommy grinned and looked over to Oliver. "The things he's probably doing to your baby sister. Remember us at eighteen?" Felicity almost started crying with laughter at the thundercloud that settled over their friends face once more at Tommy's word. He picked up a book that was sitting on the table and threw it at the dark haired boy, who only narrowly missed Tommy's head as he ducked into the kitchen.

"You guys are the worst friends ever," Oliver grunted.

"Bullshit," Felicity retorted. "You love us."

"Yeah, yeah," Oliver rolled his eyes, but his smile was warm as he looked over the table at her.

_Okay, so for my two things, there's this song that I was going to quote. But then there was another song, and another, and I couldn't choose which one, so I was like; this is my story, so I can name them all! So there's _Legendary Lovers_ by Katy Perry. Hated it the first time I heard it, then my bestfriend overplayed it to the absolute max, and somehow I was cornered into loving it. _Talking Body_ by Tove Lo. So much loooooove! She was incredible live, and when she sung this song she had nodules on her vocal cords and still managed to pull it off. Oooh and she went on stage in bare foot, which was awesome. Last song is _Up_ by Olly Mars and Demi Lovato. God, just love it! Clearly..._

_Last thing is my fave on screen couple! Dotty! Such incredible love for this couple which anyone would know if you've been following me for a while. They are incredible on screen tomorrow; the chemistry, the history, the way they just bounce off each other. Both of their eyes when they talk about each other or with each other...God damn. Vin Diesel is this gorgeous hunk of a man, and I could totally get off on his voice alone, and Michelle Rodriquez is a total kick ass babe, one of the only woman I can see opposite him, because he needs a strong female and she is perfection in that aspect. I can't get enough of them together and I can't wait for April to roll around with the latest movie! Whoop Whoop!_

_I've decided to do a challenge...Coz I'm corny like that. So I've got so many couples that I ship (I'm a bit of a shipping whore). I was wondering if you guys would be able to guess my top ten? I've already given you the first one, and the rest don't have to be in order. For the three people who guess the most out of the ten, I will do a one shot of your request :) I'm putting this on a couple of my other stories as well, so it's the first three out of all of those stories, not three per story. Haha. I need a pick me up with my writing, and I thought this could be a fun way to do it, because I love your ideas and I miss writing one shots!_

_So let me know what you think about the chapter, your reviews inspire me :P_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ohmygod, two updates in a week? You lucky ducks. Haha. Your reviews are inspiring people, what can I say? So this is a shorter chapter, but I'm sure that you can forgive me, since this is the second one this week. Thank you so much for your words, and your follows and favorites. If you're following there in the background, c'mon guys, it's the reviews that inspire me ;)_

"Mr Queen?" There was a knock at his door and his pretty, dark haired EA stuck her head inside the office. "Your ten thirty is here."

"Thanks," Oliver nodded as his assistant as she held the door open for a petite journalist. He leaned back in his seat and then raised his eyebrows as a familiar girl came into the room. He frowned slightly as she sat down opposite him, trying to place where he knew her from as she sat down opposite him. "Hi."

"Hi, I'm Isabel," she said, holding out her hand over the desk. "I think we met a few weeks ago, at Verdant."

"Right," Oliver nodded, already not enjoying the way this was going. He tried to keep his professional and his personal life separate, and although he had had little to do with her at the club, she still saw him in a situation that he would rather a reporter didn't. Inwardly, he cursed Tommy for picking a reporter to screw. Outwardly, he smiled at her charmingly. "So your paper was pretty persistent about this interview," he began.

"We're always keen to talk to a CEO of a company as big as yours," Isabel's smile was as sweet as sugar as she leaned forward to put her recording device on the desk between them. As she did so, her shirt fell open, revealing tanned cleavage that Oliver couldn't help but let his eyes linger on.

She was smart.

She was beautiful.

And it had been almost four months since he had slept with anyone.

But she was a reporter.

He blinked, gritted his teeth and diverted his gaze back to her face.

* * *

><p>"God, Oliver!" The brunette sighed as he pounded into her. She was on top of her dresser, her shirt ripped open and the cup of her bra pushed down over her breasts. Oliver dropped his mouth to her breast, taking her nipple into his mouth and biting down. She moaned again, pushing her chest toward him before he straightened up, pulling her down harder against him, his hips snapping upward to meet her before a strangled groan left his throat as he emptied himself into the condom.<p>

He had chosen to go back to her place on purpose. As soon as she was asleep, Oliver got out of bed, found his clothes and dressed. It was just after eleven on a Tuesday night, and he winced as he left the apartment building. He was across town from his own place, but Felicity's was only a five minutes walk. He walked slowly, already regretting what had just happened. Isabel had disappeared around two and he had gone down to get coffee at the cafe downstairs. A pretty brunette with big, green eyes had given him a couple of looks before he had invited her over. Coffee turned into an early dinner, then drinks, and then back to her place. She was nice, but she wasn't anything special.

There was a reason why he had only slept with dark haired girls over the past few years and that was because there was only one blonde in his life.

"Oliver?" Felicity opened her door and blinked at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I was in the neighborhood He raised an eyebrow guiltily at her.

"What are you on about? You live—Oh!" She realized what he meant and stepped aside, appearing unfazed, letting him into her apartment. "Right, so you want a shower and somewhere to crash?"

"You're a doll," he said, leaning in to kiss Felicity on the forehead before going to her bathroom. The hot shower felt good, the water sluicing away his nights activities. He changed back into the pair of boxer briefs he had been wearing and walked back into the lounge. The lights were all off, except the lamp in Felicity's room. He leaned against the door frame, and Felicity looked up from where she was sitting up in her bed, pushing the glasses further up her nose as she smiled.

"You should just stay like that...forever," she smirked at him as she took in his almost naked body; well formed abs and all.

"Is that why you keep me around? You only want me for my body?"

"Damnit," Felicity dropped her head. "You got me." Oliver stuck his tongue out playfully at her before coming into her room and lifting the duvet of her bed. She was only wearing a pair of shirts and a loose tee-shirt that he recognized. He raised an eyebrow at her as he propped himself up in the bed next to her and turned on the TV.

"Is that my shirt?"

"Maybe," she said carefully, shooting him a furtive glance. Oliver grinned and rolled his eyes.

"Looks better on you than it ever did on me," he commented as he found the late night movie just starting.

"That's what I thought," Felicity shot him a smile. She powered down her lap top and put it on the ground beside the bed, flicking off her lamp and sliding down underneath the covers. "Make sure you turn the TV off when the movie finishes because—"

"Because you get headaches if you wake up and there's artificial light," Oliver interrupted knowingly.

"And you better make me coffee in the morning," she added as she took off her glasses and put them on the bedside table. "I'm not running some halfway house for you between your booty calls."

"I'll even do breakfast," Oliver offered.

"I'll hold you to that," Felicity smiled up at him from where she was laying on her side and he smiled back. He reached out and touched her hair, running his hands through the light colored strands and massaging her scalp lightly. She let out a low moan and wiggled her body closer to his side. He went back to watching the TV, a contented smile on his face as he ran his fingers through her hair. She had always loved having her hair played with; when she used to stay over at his place when she was younger and would wake up in the middle of the night, the only thing that would help her go back to sleep was if he would tangle her blonde strands through his fingers.

She was asleep and breathing heavily after ten minutes and he let his hand rest. She snuggled closer to his side, throwing an arm over his lap and burying her head in the pillow next to his rock hard abs. Oliver spent more time looking at her than he did watching the movie.

He couldn't help it.

There was no other girl that he would ever dream about going to sleep next to.

Oliver moved down further in the bed, lifting Felicity's lightly so that his arm was around her shoulder, and she mumbled under her breath, warm puffs of air tickling the light smattering of hairs across his chest. She pulled herself closer to him, shifting her leg so that it was thrown over his. By the end of the movie, her body was tangled with his and when he turned off the TV and sunk under the covers properly, he could feel her chest rising and falling against his as she breathed.

"Goodnight, pretty girl," he murmured, kissing her on the forehead, his arm tightening around her shoulder as he fell asleep.

_My loves for today! Okay, so first there's this show that's on BBC that I've just got on DVD and fallen in love with called Orphan Black? It's incredible! She like finds out that she's a clone and there's all these chicks that look exactly like her, except a couple of them are certifiably nuts, and she's got this foster brother called Felix. He _makes _the show. No shit, he's awesome. _

_My second thing is is Wentworth Miller! There's really a thing with my day being made by hot guys, right? Haha. Well, my hubby and I have decided to go right back to the beginning of Prison Break and watch it all over again, and it made me remember how much I love him! Plus, how awesome is it that he came out as gay to world in a protest letter written to the Russian government. I mean, it's depressing he's gay, but that doesn't make him the slightest bit less attractive. Sigh..._

_So I had a little challenge on the previous chapter. I've already emailed the people who guessed the most, and I thought I'd just announce them and then let you all know the answers! There was _Ray Ray 39208, Dom-Letty_ and _firequeen8569_. Here are my top ten;  
><em>_Dom/Letty (Fast and Furious)  
><em>_Caleb/Hanna (Pretty Little Liars)  
><em>_Chuck/Blair (Gossip Girl)  
><em>_Damon/Elena (Vampire Diaries)  
><em>_Logan/Veronica (Veronica Mars)  
><em>_Oliver/Felicity (Arrow)  
><em>_Deeks/Kensi (NCIS: Los Angeles)  
><em>_Draco/Hermione (Harry Potter)  
><em>_Peeta/Katniss (Hunger Games)  
><em>_Jace/Clary (Mortal Instruments)  
><em>_And then there's the honorable mentions such as Bellamy/Clarke (100), Michael and Nikkita (Nikkita), Donna/Harvey (Suits) and, of course, the first ones I ever fell in love with—Troy/Gabriella (High School Musical). _


	4. Chapter 4

_So first off I just want to say ; I am sorry about the whole wait time on these updates. Me and my writing are kind of just having a disagreement. Just not feeling inspired and all that crap, and when your muse is being all elusive, it's pretty damn hard to write anything that's actually worth reading. The second thing was; as a writer, seeing so many people following/favouriting a story that you're writing is incredible. However, it's the reviews that really push you to keep writing and to inspire you. Feedback is definitely what tells you how you're doing, if people are really enjoying it, what people are enjoying. It can get hard to feel motivated if the work doesn't feel appreciated. _

_Anyway! On with the story, hope that it's up to par._

"He's cute," Felicity said with a grin, nudging Thea in the side as they walked behind the boys down the dock. It was Saturday, three weeks after Oliver had shown up at her house to crash, and they were going out on _Queens' Gambit_ for the weekend. The younger girl grinned up at her and linked her arm through Felicity's. "And I think that Oliver is finally warming up to him."

"Really?" Thea crinkled up her nose as she studied Oliver, Tommy and Roy. Oliver and Tommy were laughing and talking—Oliver teasing his best friend about some girl that he was apparently infatuated with. Roy was standing apart from them, but he looked completely comfortable with being separate, his hands buried in his pockets and his eyes trained on the horizon. "I think he's still stuck in the big, bad '_I'__m the only male who has the right to be in my sisters life_'." Felicity laughed at the deep voice the tiny girl put on. "And he's just trying to be all macho to protect my virtue and shit, which Bobby Lewis stole a long time ago."

"You are aware that the wind carries sound, right?" Oliver called back to them, turning around to look at the two girls with a raised eyebrow. "And do you really think I didn't know about Bobby Lewis? I thought that his excuse about getting two black eyes from playing field hockey was pretty flimsy." Tommy barked with laughter at the horror on Thea's face.

"Ah, shit," Felicity muttered. "Act cool, Speedy, act cool." She released herself from the youngest Queen's vice-like grip and pushed her toward her boyfriend, the blonde heading over to the two older boys. "Smooth, Oliver, real smooth. I thought you weren't ever going to tell Thea about that."

"What you look so worried about, Fel?" Oliver teased.

"Could it be because of your involvement in the whole affair?" Tommy added, his eyes sparkling.

"That you might loose your role as the 'cool' one if she finds out that _I_ only planned on giving the kid one black eye, not two?"

"That guy was a little prick," Felicity defended, her demeanor changing straight away.

"Come on, Liss," Tommy smirked and grabbed her hand, pulling her toward the end of the jetty. "Last one on the boat has to skull a can of Double Brown!" Tommy shouted, already bolting toward the _Gambit_, Felicity close on his heels. Roy was the last one to reach the yacht, although it was clear he only shortened his gait to let Thea in front of him.

Which the older three were grateful for, because Thea skulling any kind of beer usually resulted in her throwing up.

"Straight bourbon, my man?" Tommy called as he instantly opened the door to go below deck.

"Ohmygod, already?" Thea cried as she dumped her over sized tote bag on the polished wooden floors. "It's only ten thirty!"

"It's twelve o'clock somewhere in the world, Speedy," Tommy winked at her before disappearing downstairs.

"He's going to be trashed before we even get out to the island," Felicity muttered as she passed by Oliver.

"If I wasn't driving, I would be as well," Oliver grinned. He tilted his head to the side as Felicity dropped her own overnight bag down on the ground. "And I intend to get you as drunk as you were at our senior after ball." He said it lightly, and with a playful smirk, but he noted the way her cheeks colored slightly as she remembered back to the night.

The first night they had slept together.

"What happened at the after ball, blondie?" Roy asked, shooting her a smile that made Felicity understand exactly why Thea was head over heels.

"Ooh, was that the night you went skinny dipping in Principal Wilsons pool?" Thea piped up with a grin.

"Nope, that was graduation," Tommy said as he came back on deck with a bottle of bourbon, two tumblers and a can of the dreaded Double Brown.

"When you racked up the twelve hundred dollar room service bill and didn't eat anything?" Thea pressed.

"I maintain that was _not_ me!" Felicity said adamantly. "I do not remember that!"

"That's because you were so drunk!" Oliver laughed. "But that was when we went to New York for the weekend with dad."

"Then what happened at the after ball?" Roy brought the conversation back around in a full circle.

"That is for me to know and you to never find out," she announced. Thea pouted and turned to her brother with puppy dog eyes.

"Aw, come on, Ollie," she begged. "You know everything about Liss."

"Which is why I know better than to piss her off," Oliver responded with a smirk. "Now, Roy," he turned to the younger boy, effectively changing the conversation. "I believe you lost a bet." Roy winced but cracked open the can of beer and skulled it like a champ, letting out a loud burp afterwards.

"Gross," Felicity screwed up her nose.

"And a bourbon for you, good sir," Tommy held out a tumbler to Oliver, who swallowed half in his first gulp.

"What about the rest of us?" Felicity raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"I believe there was a negative comment about drinking before eleven so naturally I assumed you weren't participating," Tommy stated haughtily.

"It's like you don't know us at all," Thea stated.

"I still ignore the fact you drink," Oliver grumbled.

"Ignorance is bliss," his sister smirked.

"Okay, I'm getting vodka," Felicity announced, making her way down to the gully.

"That's our girl," Oliver cheered lightly. Felicity was glad for the moment alone. Her and Oliver had never mentioned the after ball, back when they were eighteen. They also hadn't ever mentioned the second time, another thing that she wasn't sure she was happy with, or resented. She pulled out the glass bottle of raspberry vodka and took a quick swig before pulling out the apple juice to mix. When she came back on deck, the boys were untying the yacht and getting ready to leave the dock. Thea was already perched at the stern of the yacht with Roy next to her, his eyebrows furrowed as he divided his gaze between his girlfriend and the ocean, his hands buried deep in the pockets of his red hoodie that seemed to be melded to his torso.

"He looks like he's carrying the weight of the world on his back," Felicity noted quietly to Oliver as he turned on the engine of the expensive vehicle.

"I've noticed," he replied, his voice low as well. "They've been together a couple of months now but Thea hasn't said anything to me. Has she spoken to you?"

"No," Felicity shook her head.

"Which means she doesn't know the details of it either or else she would have told you," Oliver surmised. He steered the yacht out of the harbor before slinging the arm that wasn't on the wheel around Felicity's shoulders and pulled her to his side, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead. "Oh well. Let's not think about that this weekend." He cringed as he looked back at the young couple. "Let's also not think about how many bedrooms there are at the beach house, and what Roy is planning to do to my sister in one of them." Felicity laughed and squeezed his waist.

"She's a Queen," she stated as she released him and started walking toward Tommy. "I'd be more concerned about what she would be doing to him."

"Not helpful, Liss!" Oliver shouted as the yacht began to pick up speed.

Her response was a wink and a laugh.

* * *

><p>Oliver anchored the yacht about a twenty minute drive away from Lian Yu, the island the Queen's had brought a holiday home on several years ago. He had finished his second tumbler of bourbon but had refused a third, saying that he would resume his drinking once they were safely docked. Tommy had taken it upon himself to make up for his friend, finishing off almost a whole bottle of bourbon before deciding that a swim was a good idea. Roy had looked nervous as he bombed overboard but Felicity had let him know that all of them were used to swimming while drunk.<p>

And if he got into trouble, Oliver was still sober enough to play life guard.

Felicity made her way slowly through the raspberry vodka, sharing it with Thea when Oliver was occupied. It was just after two that the blonde approached Oliver, who took off his sunglasses and smiled down at her. His face was already tanning and Felicity was jealous for the hundredth time for his slightly olive skin.

"God, I'm already burning," she moaned, looking down at her bikini clad body.

"You're just a delicate flower," Oliver teased lightly. Felicity made a face at him and he laughed. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Enough to find Tommy attractive," she smirked, eliciting a throaty laugh from Oliver. He took half a step closer, invading her personal space. If there wasn't so much alcohol in her blood stream she would probably have stepped away, but she let him press her up against the mahogany railing of the yacht.

"Enough to make me attractive?" He asked huskily, his eyes piercing hers. His bare torso was pressed to hers, and she became all too aware that what she was wearing covered only just the bare minimum. There was a heat burning over her that had nothing to do with the sun over their heads.

"It doesn't take any alcohol to make you attractive, Ollie," she murmured. Oliver's lips quirked upward slightly and he reached out to touch her hand. His fingers skimmed lightly over her skin, leaving goosebumps in his wake. She sucked in a sharp breath as his hand reached her shoulder and then cupped her neck. Felicity blinked as he dipped his head slightly and for a fleeting moment, she wondered if he was going to kiss her.

"Hey!" Came a slurred shout from Tommy as he stumbled toward them. "I can't be the only one in the water—that's no fun!" Oliver let out a barely perceivable sigh and stepped away from Felicity. Tommy shot him a grin that Felicity interpreted and instantly threw her hands up in front of her.

"No! Fuck off, Tommy Alexander Merlyn!" Felicity hissed.

"Oh," Tommy halted and smirked at Oliver. "Using middle names, are we, Felicity Meghan Smoak?"

"Screw you."

"You couldn't handle me, baby," Tommy taunted before lunching for her. Felicity squealed, loud enough to draw the attention of Roy and Thea. Tommy hooked his arms under her thighs and lifted her up, tipping her over the railing of the yacht.

"You're a bastard, Tommy!" Felicity sputtered when she reappeared above the surface. Thea laughed, running to the railing and climbing over, splashing down into the crystal blue waters next to the older girl. Tommy exchanged looks with Oliver before looking back at Roy. He was wearing swimming shorts but hadn't yet ventured into the ocean. He was too occupied, watching the two girls in the water, that he didn't notice the two boys coming up behind him.

"Roy, look out!" Thea screamed out a warning playfully just in time.

"Oh, shit, guys—guys, come on," Roy braced himself against the railing as Tommy grabbed one of his arms and Oliver stood on his other side. "I can only doggy paddle!" He protested.

"That's what family is for!" Oliver said, giving him a hard shove and sending him overboard. He and Tommy joined them, the cold water refreshing over their hot skin. Oliver took in a deep breath, ducking back under the water.

The little run in with Felicity was still pulsating through him and the cold water was useful for more than cooling down from the sun.

It was almost five when they decided to get out of the ocean, laying out on the deck and letting the early evening sun dry the crystal like drops from their bodies. The two girls untied the strings from their bikini tops when they rolled onto their stomachs, and Oliver rolled his eyes when he saw Roy blatantly stare at Thea. But then the younger boy glanced up at him and caught him as he was giving Felicity a once over, and they both shared sheepish grins.

"You think it's time to get to the island?" Tommy piped up half an hour later. "I want to get dinner in my before more drinks and head into the town."

"They don't have a town here, Tommy," Thea laughed. "Not with clubs and shit."

"There'll be a pub or something," he shrugged. "And there'll be something for me to appreciate." He wiggled his eyebrows and grinned. "Or that'll appreciate me."

"You've got sex on the brain, Tommy," Felicity rolled her eyes.

"You saying you're not coming in to check out the local talent?" Tommy looked between Oliver and Felicity. Felicity shook her head, while Oliver just shrugged. "God, you guys are getting old on me."

"No, Tommy," Felicity poked him in the side playfully. "It's called being mature."

"It's called being boring," Tommy huffed.

"And I think that's our queue that there's been too much alcohol consumption without anyone having anything real to eat!" Oliver laughed, pushing himself off the deck and picking up his towel. Tommy and Roy got up as well, the girls taking a bit longer as they had to adjust their tops to hide their breasts. Roy quickly moved to tie the strings for Thea, but Oliver couldn't help but hesitate when Felicity turned her back to him. His fingers skimmed over the smooth skin of her back as he picked up the strings, knotting them together, letting his hand linger just a second longer than it needed to on her shoulder, when tying the knot behind her neck.

She would deny it if he asked her, but he felt the shiver that ran through her as he touched her, and paired with her expression that afternoon, Oliver wondered if maybe there was a chance after all.

_My two things that have made me happy recently...Well, I went on holiday with my hubby and two of my best friends the other weekend and we went on the shot over jet. My country is a gorgeous place with amazing rivers and countryside, and apart from getting completely drenched, it was so incredible! The second thing is Taylor Momsen, the lead singer for The Pretty Reckless. She is absolutely amazing; fucking hot and with this stunning voice. I also loved her in _Gossip Girl_ :P_


End file.
